Social or business gatherings are sometimes uncomfortable for people who cannot remember names or other information about people they meet at those gatherings. Personal organizers allow a user to manually access such information through a keyboard or touch screen.
Certain devices, such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), palm top computers, laptop computers, and other such devices, may have the ability to communicate with each other via a wireless interface. For example, a cellular telephone may have the ability to communicate wirelessly with a laptop computer via a Bluetooth interface or an infrared interface. Such an interface may allow the transmission of data between the cellular telephone and the laptop computer.